starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Комлинк
|производитель= |модель= |тип= Устройство связи |культура= |создатели= |создан= |модифицирован= |уничтожен= |обнаружен= |владельцы= |локации= |стоимость= |структура= |размер= |длина= |высота= |вес= 0,1 кг |тип защиты= |нагрузка= |область применения= |надписи= |другие маркировки= |назначение= Комуникация |наследие= |эпоха= |принадлежность= }} Комлинк ( , от — коммуникация, связь + — связь, соединение) — стандартное портативное коммуникационное устройство дальнего радиуса действия для голосовой связи. Описание Комлинк имел простой дизайн, легко умещался в руке и являлся мощным передатчиком, имея сравнительно низкое потребление энергии. Комлинки, как правило, имели небольшой размер. Средний вес комлинка составлял всего 0,1 кг. Данное устройство могло включать в себя различные модификации, и при небольшом размере размещаться в шлеме, на запястье и даже внутри одежды. Как и другие распространенные устройства, комлинки выпускались абсолютно разными по внешнему виду и вариациях. Маломощные комлинки могут передавать только аудиосигнал, например голос владельца, и имеют небольшую зону покрытия (несколько километров). Комлинки среднего радиуса действия были способны передавать информацию на расстояние свыше пятидесяти километров, а при грамотном использовании — держать связь с кораблями или станциями на низкой орбите. Модель комлинка «Cirenian Communications Model SW-95 Message Transceiver» могла связываться с ретрансляционными станциями, находящимися в радиусе 2000 километров. Настраивались комлинки на работу с любой из нескольких миллионов известных вещательных частот. Любая модель поддерживала шифровальные алгоритмы, предоставляя возможность передавать вещать и получать зашифрованные сообщения. Модели и использование thumb|[[Комлинк Тишина-98 используемый Квай-Гоном Джинном]] Некоторые коммуникационные устройства, например, Crozo-3MAL — стандартный персональный комлинк Альянса повстанцев, могли выполнять роль радиоперехватчика стандартных чётких частот, используемых для трансрирования сообщений гражданской обороны. Комлинки SoroSuub C1 являлись стандартным устройством связи, встроенным в шлем имперских штурмовиков. За кулисами Коммуникатор Квай-Гона Джинна из «Призрачной угрозы» на самом деле слегка модифицированная женская бритва. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 23: Рыцари страдания, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 24: Рыцари страдания, часть 3» * «Iridonian Darkness» * «The Betrayal of Darth Revan» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» * «Красная жатва» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * Star Wars: The Old Republic * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы» * «Ученик джедая: Битва за правду» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * «Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi» * «A Revelation» * «Конец игры» * «Clouded Paths» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» * «Странствия джедая: Путь ученика» * «Странствия джедая: По следам джедая» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» * «Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки» * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» * «Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня» * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» * «Странствия джедая: Ложный мир» * «Странствия джедая: Последняя битва» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг» * «Преддверие бури» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» * «The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff» * «Джедай: Шаак Ти» * * * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * * Роман «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: На службе Республике» * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * «Only the Force» * «Padawannabes» * «The Replacements» * «League of Spies» * «Omega Squad: Targets» * «Штурмовое предупреждение» * * «Наследие джедаев» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Испытание джедаев» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Obi-Wan's Foe» * * * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 9: Параллели, часть 4» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * «Последний из джедаев: Возвращение тёмной стороны» * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» * «Последний из джедаев: Против Империи» * «Последний из джедаев: Виртуоз обмана» * * * * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Роман «Сила необузданная II» * «Domain of Evil» * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона» * «Реванш Хана Соло» * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Измена» * «Кровные узы: Боба Фетт мёртв, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Принцесса... воин» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Короткая и счастливая жизнь Рунса Сьюэлла» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике» * * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Escape from the Death Star» * * * * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Jedi's Honor» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * ''Starfall'' * ''Otherspace'' * «Scavenger Hunt» * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Otherspace II: Invasion» * ''Black Ice'' * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «The Isis Coordinates» * «Death in the Undercity» * * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * * * * * * * «Planet of the Mists» * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Operation: Elrood'' * «Skywalkers» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Beyond the Rim» * «The Jewel of Yavin» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 21: Тень тёмного лорда!» * * «Звёздные войны. Империя: До последнего человека» * «The Word for World is Death!» * * * * * * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Дело чести» * * * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Заложник» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * * * * «Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание: Гамбит на Ахакисте» * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * * * * * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 38: Странники в пустоте!» * «Руины Дантуина» * * * * * * * «Любовная история» * * «The Paradise Detour» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 45: Смертельное испытание» * «Murder on the Executor» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 50: Алая чума!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 55: Плиф!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 58: В сердце звезды!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 59: Базар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 65: Голрат не забывает!» * * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Подростковый роман «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * * * * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 71: Возвращение на Стенос» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 72: Ложная награда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 80: Элли» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Корабль невольников» * «Рисковое дело» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 98: Спрос и предложение» * * * * * «Queen of the Empire» * * * * * * * * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * * * * * * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * * * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «A Forest Apart» * «Дух Татуина» * * «Кризис веры» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * * * * * «Я — джедай!» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Дети джедаев» * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Засада на Кореллии» * «Удар по Селонии» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * * «Поперечное течение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * * }} Источники * * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * * * * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * * * * * * * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Goroth: Slave of the Empire» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * * * * * «Разведка Альянса докладывает...» * * * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * «The DarkStryder Campaign» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * * * «Heroes & Rogues» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «The Kathol Outback» * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» * * * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * * * * * * * * * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * «Live-Action Adventures» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * * * * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook» * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * ''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * «Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * * * «Справочник по оружию и технологиям» * * * * * * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * ''Scum and Villainy'' * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * * * «Scavenger's Guide to Droids» * * * * * Путь джедая: Руководство для постигающих Силу * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Солнца фортуны» * «Star Wars: Sith Wars» * * «Dangerous Covenants» * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «Твердыни сопротивления» }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Коммуникационные устройства